Kris Davidson: Escape
by Himaru Kishimoto
Summary: The story of 4 mutants searching the world for peace and fighting off evil along the way.


Kris Davidson: Escape

By-Tom Echard

Section 1: Bad History and good friends-Chapters 1-3

This is the first chapter of my Maximum Ride fanfic. This will be the only couple chapters until the end of "T.J. Eckard and the Death of a Hero". Then I'll work on this more. And yes, I finally decided to use my real name instead of Himaru Kishimoto. I do not own the "Maximum Ride" franchise.

Here we are, again. Oh well, no good thing ever lasts, three years is a pretty good run, considering. My name is Kris Davidson. I'm part wolf. I am called a 'natural eraser'. I am the result of a lupine-human hybrid mating with a human. The erasers are doomed to die at six on average. I'm fifteen. My greatly increased life span is due to the fact that I don't transform like the erasers. My knees are reversible, naturally, so that I can become a very wolf-like monster. My nails are rock hard and grow rapidly, naturally, to become like claws. They grow even faster when I'm in wolf mode. My hair grows fast and faster yet in wolf mode, naturally. The key word here is "naturally". An eraser's transformations put strain on his body because of the chemical reactions that take place to make him wolf-like. Extra muscles need to be grown, along with a snout among other things. They're not natural. But, I also don't have the muscle mass they do, but, we were altered when we were just cells, and during our fetal stages. So, we don't have their muscle mass but we have much stronger muscles, lighter too, which helps when you're running and leaping, avoiding lasers. And yes, I did say 'we'. I have a six year old second in command, Danny. We're all EXTREMELY smart for our age, but Danny was made so he could learn things, things that are extremely hard to comprehend, in seconds. And that's why he's my second in command. The last time we were face to face with these white coats, they had captured us was three years ago. They lured us in with the cry of a baby, about a year old, a baby of our species. It was wrapped in white cloth with a book on our creation. The baby was my now 4 year old partner in crime, Casey. The notes said that Danny and Casey were siblings, which wasn't hard to believe. They both have almost white hair, but it's actually blonde, and they both have a light tan and are tall for their age. I've got a scar down my right cheek from when we were saving Casey and hair down my back tied in a pony tail which turns into a long and unruly coat when I transform. Their coats are snow white and are thin and short. I have skin as dark as a paper bag. I haven't got any powers other than my extraordinary leg muscles that let me jump about five-hundred feet in the air on a good day. Casey, can talk to animals, but that doesn't stop her from chowing down on a barbeque bacon triple burger, but, back to the trapped thing.

As far as I could tell; to be inconspicuous, the white coats had tied us up inside a barn. Idiots. I looked over at Casey and saw the evil glint in her eyes, that's my girl. She's gonna make some guy very scared some day. Then I saw bulls outside the window.

"Moo?" I said

She nodded and said "Moo!"

By the time the white-coats could say "What?" a herd of bulls busted down the barn wall. Then came the uncomfortable part; Casey gave instructions to the bulls and we were all lifted up on their horn hanging by the ropes that still binded us. The bulls were moving fast while the five white-coats in the barn wrestled with the two biggest bulls, the ones I had nick-named "Oh" and "Crap".

"Well, what now guys!" I yelled over the bulls that were really going, man!

"The mountains?" Danny asked.

"No, New York again!" screamed Casey, knowing how many pocket there were to pick.

"No, I know what you're thinking and I love it but, do you have any idea how many white-coats there are. Danny's right, we outa go to the mountains, after we get rid of the bulls."

We finally got to the electric fence, this would be fun. The bulls kept going and at the last second jumped. They went high, high enough for us to get over and them to fall over on our side of the fence dead.

"Was this really necessary?" said Danny

"Have you eaten and not told us?" I replied

"How do we do this?" said Casey

"Remember when we gutted the fish? It's like that."

We quickly went to work with our claws. Gutting the bulls and sawing off horns for weapons. We made some nice coats out of their hides and used leftover hide to make sacks to carry the meet. We're nothing if not practical. Remember kids, always keep a needle and thread nearby.

We ran for hours, finally coming to a small town, the kind of town were people would bye some fresh meat. A day later we had money, and real coats with sleeves and pockets made out of the hide, thanks to the wife of the old man who bought the meat, and we were now dragging our claws along the horns to make knives. Plus it would wear them down a little. God they grow fast. Then I heard something.

I once heard about bird kid hybrids who are constantly having to fight the erasers. What do we have to fight, you may ask? Anything experimental! That's right, we're so tough, they don't send stupid erasers, who we'd probably convince to join our team anyway. This time they sent for us to play with…acidic looking half goo half human looking things, great! Wait, wasn't that last week?

"We got version 2.0 on our hands, watch out!"

Now, sure we'd seen these guys before. We knew their tricks. They spit acid and could turn into anything as long as they had enough goo. They were like play-dough…plus acid. They were mostly greenish with patches of skin here and there. They were pretty weird looking, with odd parts that weren't goo-ified stuck up out of their bodies: fingers, teeth, sometimes even half an ugly skull. There one weak point was that their brain was never gooey and it controlled the rest of the body. So, all you need to do is destroy the brain, which would be so easy if we had guns, but no, we have super strength, claws, teeth, and bull-horn knives. The problem is, if I see a brain-shaped bulge in their goo and go for it, I'll get sprayed with acid. Our only chance was that I throw my new knives at the bulges, but I wasn't willing to do that to my brand new knives…yet. Of course I can always trust my little girl for help though.

"Okay, what did you steal from the old peoples house."

"Fine, the nice lady warmed up to me and filled my sack with chocolate-chip cookies and sandwiches."

"You withheld food; we'll talk about that later. Anything weapon-ish?"

"The old man showed me his library and I took a box of rubber-bands and paper clips."

"That's my girl! Give 'em"

Unfortunately, I've had a lot of practice at this. I wove the rubber-bands together to make a bow string the right size for a curved stick I found. While we ran, Casey reformed the paper clips into sort of bow tip things. Danny found straight-ish sticks along the way and I put the two together and shot.

Yep, this is my life, welcome

Soon we were rid of the acidic creatures. Other than the bald spot Danny now had on the side of his head where his really long hair was hit by acid spit and Casey's twisted ankle, we were fine.

"This sucks" Danny announced as we started the long hike to where ever the heck we'd get to.

"I know, you've made that painfully obvious." I said

"Well, we don't have any really good form of movement. I overheard the scientists talk about these bird kids and how they can fly anywhere, and can go a couple hundred miles per hour!"

"Well, we don't have that luxury now, do we? No? Didn't think so, keep walking."

"At least we could get some guns."

"Okay, here's a scenario for ya. We each get a revolver. Casey tries to scare you in the middle of the night. With your extraordinary hearing, you hear footsteps in the night. You get up and shoot her. She shoots you to get even. I shoot you both to save me time and you the trouble of killing each other. The only gun is the one I got off the experimental robot and it stays with me even though we ran out of bullets on that lovely Fourth of July."

"I may have taken a pistol from the nice old man's room."

"Ugh…give it. I really love you kid and your thieving ways but I think we should try to lay low for a while."

We walked for many hours. We finally came to a crappy abandoned apartment complex; broken windows and all.

Perfect

"We NEED to lay low. No more stealing stuff, unless it's really awesome and a weapon. Remember, if you screw up, we die."

That hit them hard. We all have extraordinary hearing and smell, especially Danny, but one of our greatest powers is our weird way of thinking exactly alike in battle, an extension of our pack mentality. No words had to be exchanged in battle. Maybe a few nods once in a while but never a word. Danny had laid down on an old couch in the corner and I was on an abandoned mattress with a few springs popping out, and as for my partner in crime. She can hot-wire cars, steal anything, and shoot a shotgun with ease, but she's still a four-year-old girl who's scared of things that go bump in the night, and she snuggles up to me using my chest as a pillow. She's the cutest little girl I've ever seen.

The little kids always got good sleep cause I get none. Like a dolphin, I've learned to sleep one half of my brain at a time. So, of course I heard the sickly howl of what could have been a wolf in the night. Of course, I knew better.

Here's some pack info for ya. All of us can howl like a wolf but none of us sound precisely like a wolf. I, personally, can tell whose howl belongs to whom. If I here Casey howling, I know It's her immediately. But this howl wasn't that of a wolf or a wolf kid. I carefully grabbed a backpack and slid it under Casey's head, and then I grabbed a bag and swung it over my shoulder and walked out of the room.

"See ya in the morning" I heard Danny say as I closed the door behind me.

I ran as fast as I could through the woods of where ever we were, jumping over large rocks and fallen trees and even a sleeping pack of wolves, ironic. All the while trying not to make a noise, thank whatever god was out there for my extraordinary legs.

I finally came to the origin of the howls I had heard. There on the hillside was a girl, maybe my age, naked except for one of those paper hospital robes, in the fetal position crying. She was skinny and pale but beautiful, with long black hair past the middle of her back and big brown eyes that told me wordlessly that she was scared out of her mind.

"Can you talk?" I asked

"Yeah, and I can dance too" she replied

I decided I liked her in that moment but I didn't say another word. Out of the woods came a bunch of slime creatures and they all prepared to spit. I scooped her up in my arms.

"You owe me"

I jumped up in the air about twenty feet and we started falling down the mountain. That's when I found out that it was a pretty tall mountain. I knew that even with my amazing legs I wouldn't make this fall. All the while acid shot down in front of us like arrows in a medieval movie.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing the beautiful ladies name before I die?"

"I was called '7' but I like Jesse."

"Jesse…I like that. I'm Kris. I was '5'"

"Umm…something's happening to your arms."

I looked down, and surely there was. I threw her around on my back and said "hang on" as I spread my new bat wings and glided down to the ground. Later I found out my wings were collapsible only appearing when I wanted them to. She laughed and fell to hug the earth when we landed. She was still in the hospital robe.

"Would you like some jeans?" I said opening my bag.

"Yeah, so, obviously the white coats didn't name you. Where'd you get your name?"

"Kris Kristofferson and Harley Davidson for my last name. How about you?

"No last name. I got my first name from Jesse Coulter."

"Nice choice." I said realizing she was exactly like us. Not only could she howl pretty well, but as she put on my extra pair of jeans, I noticed the wolf tail.


End file.
